The present invention relates to levels and more particularly to post levels which have two body members with working surfaces held at right angles to one another. The entire level can be injection molded of a single part and level vials inserted after molding. The vials are moved axially into channels in the level body and held in place by resilient detents.
The level of the present invention differs from other similar levels in the method disclosed for assembling and retaining the vials. Previously, the round vials were pushed into C-shaped grooves with minimal undercuts slightly below center. These undercuts hold the vial in place and make it difficult to push the vial out of the C-shaped groove. However, applying sufficient pressure to the vial perpendicular to the plastic holder during use, could pop the vial out of the C-shaped groove using this type of assembly. In the method of the present invention, the vial is pushed lengthwise into a D-shaped channel past a flexing one-way detent or snap. Open areas around the detent allow it to flex. A lead on one side only allows the vial to easily slide past the detent, but not back out, unless the detent is purposely flexed by the user, which is unlikely. The straight wall of the D-shaped channel prevents the vial from being pushed out of the holder in the perpendicular direction.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Des. 255,504 to Vanderwerf for a spirit level vial container.
Des. 257,330 to VanderWerf for a corner level.
Des. 261,626 to VanderWerf for a corner level.
Des. 280,302 to Clark for a level vial holder.
Des. 288,539 to VanderWerf for a four way corner level.
Des. 288,540 to VanderWerf for a four way corner level.
Des. 288,541 to VanderWerf for a four way corner level.
Des. 291,962 to Johnson et al. for a hacksaw for hand use Des. 293,044 to Johnson for a capped case for holding and transporting a carpenter's level.
3,324,564 to Wright et al. for a level with electrically responsive instrument.
3,583,073 to Balint for a level vial construction.
4,125,490 to Hettinga for a method of forming dimensionally stable foamed articles of polyvinyl aromatic resins and resultant product.
4,168,578 to VanderWerf for a four way corner level.
4,463,50; to Wright et al. for a level construction and methods of constructing a level.
4,559,714 to Wright for a pitch measuring apparatus.
4,571,845 to Wright et al. shows a level with a vial that fits into arc upwardly facing open slots. The entrance side lots are smaller than the vial so that the material of the level body overlies part of the level vial when the vial is in the slot thereby holding the vial in place.
4,936,014 to Shaanan et al. for a utility knife.
4,996,777 to Grosz for a snap-in level vial cover.
5,027,951 to Johnson for an apparatus and method for packaging of articles.
5,105,549 to Johnson for a level with top-reading magnification.
None of the prior art shows a level with a channel in its body with a stop at one end and a detent in the other end so that a vial may be pushed past the detent, into the channel, against the stop whereby the detent snaps back into place when the vial engages the stop.